Hitsuzen
by Muffinizer
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Left FanFiction . net. Thank you for reading!


Hitsuzen

Chapitre One

I Hate You...

**Haha, I'm writing a Tales of Phantasia story! –Cracks up- This ish dedicated to my friend Minowse who absolutely likes the Chester x Arche pairing. I'll try my best!**

**Note: These chapitres are based on the game like, when they first meet, etc... Or actually, it may start off with an OAV-related episode. Just read. And also, Hitsuzen means inevitable/inevitability. It's Yuuko-san's favourite line (Character from xxxHOLiC.)**

**Disclaimer: Err, I don't own Tales of Phantasia or any other Tales game. … Tales of the Abyss looks _awesome_. I want it _now._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat sailed slowly across, rocked back and forth. A pink-haired half-elf flew around on her broom, humming a song she had learned long ago.

"Chester…" a blond swordsman muttered, staring at the broken bow before him. The half-elf stopped humming and hung upside down in front of the swordsman's face.

"Hey Cless!"

"Ah! Arche, don't scare me like that." The mage Arche grinned wildly.

"Can I ask you something?" Cless the swordsman nodded. "You've been talking about that friend of yours for a while. What's he like?" Cless blinked, puzzled.

"What's he… like?"

"Y'know," Arche began, twirling right-side up again. "Is he cute?"

"Uh…" Cless began, not sure how to answer her question.

"Or is he hot?" Once again, she hung upside, down, staring at him with intense eyes.

"I-I don't know!" Arche let out a big sigh.

"Man, you're horrible, Cless!"

"W-Why would you want to know anyway?" Cless asked, not trying to sound angry. Arche shrugged.

"Well, y'know. A girl's gotta prepare her heart once in a while! I wanna know what he's like." Cless smiled.

"You can say he's nice, but a bit stubborn."

Arche grinned. "Okay, guess that's good enough." She continued with her humming and flew around the ship that was rocking back and forth in the vast sea.

**_I hate you because..._**

You can't say I didn't like him. He was just an ass, that's all.

Sure, because he was Cless' friend, I'd have to be nice to him. But he was never nice to me now was he?

… He's different compared to the others. Stubborn like Cless said, but not nice. Well, at least, not nice to me. Just glancing at him when we came back to the present told me that he was just… Ugh.

"Chester… I'm so glad you're safe!" Cless exclaimed, running up to his friend. He embraced him in a friendly hug, showing his deep concern for him. Chester patted his back twice.

"Yeah, nice to see you doin' well, buddy." I looked at the ground below me and sniffed.

"… This means we have to go now, right?" Minto looked at us and frowned.

"No, you don't! … Do you?" I looked away, grimacing. Klarth on the other hand knew that we had to leave.

"Our time lines would be all but normal if we were to stay. I'm sorry to say it, but we must leave. We'll never forget you though Cless, Minto. Or even you, Mr. Morrison." Tornix nodded. Cless looked at us sadly. Oh, please don't stare at us like that, Cless. Please, don't.

"… I guess this is good-bye," Minto whispered, staring at me with watering eyes. My eyes watered as well as I began hyperventilating.

"I-I don't want to go…" Klarth placed a hand on my shoulder and led me out. Cless stared at us once again.

"Good-bye Klarth, Arche. We'll meet again, right?" I turned my head around and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I guess." And so we left Tornix D. Morrison's house and stepped out into the field before us.

"Klarth…" I turned to him and let a tear slip down my cheek. Klarth looked back at me with the same saddened eyes.

"I know, Arche. I know."

The ground shook violently, catching us off guard. Well, catching Klarth off guard. Luckily I was on my broom.

_What's going on?_

We returned to Tornix's house, confused.

"Cless! Minto!" Cless looked at us, startled.

"What's happening here?" Klarth shook his head.

"Not a normal earthquake, I know." He squinted up at the darkening sky. Then he spotted two, no four black dots above them. "Are those…?" He pointed up.

"Meteors!" Tornix yelled, staring at where Klarth had pointed to.

The chunks of hot rock pierced the ground as they fell, destroying the fields and perhaps towns around them. Luckily, they all missed Morrison's house. I looked worriedly at Klarth, then to Cless and finally to Minto. I could see rocks falling from the sky, from above what was once the Mausoleum. Where Dhaos appeared. Where Cless and Minto had come into our lives in the past. I sighed. This wasn't the time to talk about the past.

The sudden shower stopped and all seemed safe for now. Suddenly, a whooshing sound came from beside us and a figure appeared. He was human apparently and was staring at us.

"I am Harrison. I come from the future seeking the help from the Great Heroes who have traveled through time and space to stop Dhaos." Cless cocked his head to the side.

"… Heroes?" The man Harrison nodded.

"We need you to come with us to the future so you could stop Dhaos." Klarth squinted his eyes, glaring at the man before him.

"… I thought we already defeated him?" Harrison shook his head.

"In our world, he is still living. He runs back and forth, time to time just to escape. You must help us. Our world is falling apart. Please."

Cless nodded. "I guess it's the only way. We'll have to save the future then." Chester stared at Cless and smirked.

"Can I come with ya, Cless? We can fight side by side, just like we promised before you left." Cless nodded and smiled back.

"Well of course, Chester. I would never leave you behind again." I broke their little conversation by snorting.

"Hah! You're gonna trust a scrawny guy like him?" Chester growled.

"What'd you say you stupid mage?"

Stupid mage? That ticked me off.

"Who are you calling stupid, you ass?" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him. Chester scoffed.

"Who else here could be as stupid as you?" Under his breath he muttered 'Half-elf.' I glared at him, feeling threatening tears forming.

_I hate you._

_I hate you so much that right now, I could rip you to shreds with my Distortion._

_But I can't._

_Why?_

_Because I'm not the brutal type you think I am._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I didn't really like this first chapitre. But hey, I suck at beginnings.**

**Another Note: Mind you, each chapitre will either be in Arche's POV or Chester's POV. Each chapitre will be repeated, one chapitre from Arche's side, the other from Chester's side. So it'll kinda be a repeat, just with Chester narrating next. … I'm not gonna tell you who narrates after because it'd be rather boring. Oh well.**

**Please review people. I'm like, desperate. **

**And once again, this is dedicated to Minowse. :D**

**Nyo!**

**-Muffinizer**


End file.
